Guaricana
AM Omniance: January 19th, 6:00 PM Wildomar, Slaughterhouse Canyon, Outside of Mandy Lane's House AM Omniance: Lucas: He pulls up one house down away from Mandy Lane's. I think that next house up ahead is hers. He pulls the jeep over and parks, turning it off. He leans forwards on the steering wheel and looks towards the house. ...Well we're here. Now we just need to convince her to let us help her... Somehow. AM Arbi: Yuri: He puts his hand on Lucas's shoulder so he turns to look at him. Look at me. AM Omniance: Lucas: He slowly turns to look at his brother. Yeah? AM Arbi: Yuri: Let me... He stares him straight in the eyes. Do... He waits for him to nod. All the talking... AM Omniance: Lucas: He pauses for a moment, then nods again, taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the jeep. AM Arbi: Yuri: He hops out of the jeep and closes the door before quickly making his way up towards Mandy's frontdoor. He stops just a few feet from it and takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. AM Omniance: Lucas: He stands behind his brother and off to the side, waiting quietly. There's no answer. AM Arbi: Yuri: He rings the doorbell again. AM Omniance: After a moment the front door opens. It's Mandy's step-mother. Laura: She looks a bit surprised to see them. After a moment she tilts her head and smirks at them slightly. Can I help you? AM Arbi: Yuri: He's never seen this woman before but he guesses it's her mom. We're here to see Mandy. Is she home? AM Omniance: Laura: She's out back... She steps out of the way, opening the door for them to enter. ...Under the gazebo in the garden, just passed the pool. Come in, come in. I'll take you two to her. AM Arbi: Yuri: Thanks. He steps inside the house, despite having seen her house from outside before he's never been inside. He quickly realizes just how rich she is and starts to feel less sorry for her. AM Omniance: Lucas: As he follows his brother in he has a similar feeling. When Mandy Lane was tossing around hundreds of dollars for groceries, gas, and their motel rooms a few days ago he thought she was just trying to salvage the situation. Now it's apparent to him that her family has so much money that she probably does things like that every weekend. Despite that he doesn't much care for the house itself. It's large and full of expensive things, but a lot of it just looks expensive for the sake of being expensive. Despite this he lets out a quiet word to seem impressed, which he still is. Wow... Laura: She closes the door. Follow me please. She leads them from the entrance hall into a small den with a large TV. Everything looks spotlessly clean and the house kind of smells like cleaning products mixed with perfume. I'm Laura by the way, Mandy Lane's mother. AM Arbi: Yuri: I'm Yuri and this is my brother Lucas. He sees the massive TV and squints his eyes at it for a second but stops when Laura turns to look back at them. AM Omniance: Laura: I think I've overheard Mandy Lane speak of you a few times. Friends from school? She turns and leads them into a large day room, with huge windows that let in the dull January sun. Despite it not being a particularly warm day, the room still feels warmer than most of the rest of the house. She leads the two of them to a large pair of glass doors and opens them. AM | Edited 3:48:38 AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods to the remark from them being from school. This is an amazing home, Laura. Is Mandy out here? He steps out into the backyard and looks around. AM Omniance: Laura: Just passed the pool, and through the garden there. She walks up behind him and points over his shoulder at a iron gate just passed a large pool with a fountain. The gate is set within hedge plants, cut into a wall. Through the gate he can see a grass lawn and a few large trees, but the tall wall of bushes blocks sight of anything else. I've had Lupe start dinner, will you be staying? She takes a few steps away from Yuri and looks at him with a questioning stare, waiting for his response. AM | Edited 3:54:29 AM Arbi: Yuri: We won't be staying long. We're just here to say hi and see how she's doing. He pats Lucas on the back. Let's go. He walks towards the iron gate, making his way around the massive pool. AM Omniance: Lucas: He mutters quietly to Yuri. This place is weird. It's like we're in Beverly hills or something. AM Arbi: Yuri: Why the hell would she want to go to some rundown cabin when she lives here? AM Omniance: Lucas: I don't know... As they go through the iron gate they pass into the garden. It really isn't that large, similar in size to their back yard in scale. Most of it is a lawn with some flowers around two large trees set on opposite sides of the path. The stone path curves slightly to the right, and at the end of it is a large wooden gazebo. Mandy Lane is sitting under it with Isaac. She's wearing a simple white long dress, and she's facing away from them. AM Arbi: Yuri: He slows down. Looks like Isaac is with her. He takes another deep breath. If you see him raise his hand up...just remember what he can do. AM Omniance: Lucas: He whispers. I don't think this is a good idea... AM Arbi: Yuri: Just let me do all the talking... He walks towards them and yells out. Hey, Mandy! AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Her head turns, immediately looking back at the source of the sound. They can see her hand tense up into a fist and she stands up to look at the two of them. AM Arbi: Isaac: He stands up after Mandy and looks back at Yuri and Lucas, whispering. What are they doing here... Yuri: We need to talk you about what happened with your book. It's important. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You mean the one you barged into someone else's house and stole from me?! AM Arbi: Yuri: We didn't have a choice, Mandy. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You always have a choice. Like right now. You can choose to run... AM Arbi: Yuri: You stole that book from the Prince. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Her eyes go wide for a moment, then they narrow slightly. So you two are just his goons then, aren't you? Guess I know how you got into that party. AM Arbi: Yuri: He helped remove a demon that was possessing our best friend, Odie. We owed him and in return he asked us to find and retrieve his book, that was two months ago. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Odie... Possessed? She crosses her arms over her chest. The whole school was possessed. I used the power from that book to free all of you, and you took it away from me! AM Arbi: Yuri: Whole school? He was the only one possessed. The Prince exorcised the demon and sealed him in the same book you stole from him. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You two are clueless. Why do you think we were running from... Whatever the hell those things were. The school was possessed. Me and Isaac fixed it, and I was rewarded with a two month coma and a knife in the back, on top of being cursed. AM Arbi: Yuri: None of that matters anymore, that's not why I'm here. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: None of that... She takes a step forwards. You better start running. AM Arbi: Yuri: The Prince is coming after you, we wanted to warn you and help you... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: So where is he then? She motions to her surroundings. AM Arbi: Yuri: He found out you used his book to get your new powers and he's pissed off. He's coming to take them away from you and Isaac, we don't know how or when but...it's going to happen. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Thanks for the warning. She steps down off the gazebo and onto the stone path. But at this point I don't trust you as far as I could throw you. She looks at Lucas. Neither of you. AM Arbi: Isaac: You heard her. We can take care of ourselves...we don't need you. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You know what I think? Her eyes slowly turn a deep green. I think each of the two of us is more powerful than the both of you together. I think you stole my book and realized how badly you fucked up, so now you're trying to save me like I'm some damsel. AM Arbi: Yuri: Is that how it's going to be? Is Isaac the only friend you have now? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Because my goal in life is to be surrounded by vapid, shallow, backstabbers to call friends. She shakes her head. I only need Isaac. AM Arbi: Yuri: You should be so lucky to even have him, after the hell you put everyone through back in Pineview! AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: For all I know you two were the cause of all of that! AM Arbi: Yuri: Why the hell would we want to hurt you?! AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You're saying that after you stole the very thing we've used to keep us safe!? AM Arbi: The sky in the distance slowly begins to turn red, it's so subtle that none of them notice. AM Arbi: Yuri: You still have your powers, don't you?! You said it yourself, you think you're stronger than us! You can do anything you want! AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She shakes her head. I'm not a murderer, obviously. But I'm not going to put up with you two manipulating me into whatever scheme you're trying to pull. AM Arbi: Yuri: And here I was, wanting to be the nice guy. I found out how to remove that stupid curse of yours but now...I'm not even giving you that anymore. You can rot in hell for all I care! Isaac: He glares at Yuri. Hey! You're not allowed to talk to my girlfriend like that! Yuri: Fuck off, Nerd. He turns around and starts walking away. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She breaks into a full sprint after Yuri as he walks away, transforming as she does. Lucus's eyes go wide and he points to warn Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: He turns, seeing Lucas warn him. He activates his demon strength. Voice: Yess....YES.....YESSSSSSSSS AM | Edited 4:56:11 AM Arbi: Yuri: His skin changes color but instead of turning black it turns red. He stops walking away and begins laughing as his face turns blood red in color, his hair also turning red. AM Omniance: Lucas: What the hell, Yuri?! He runs up to grab his brother. AM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs Lucas's neck and raises him off the ground, still laughing as he slowly turns to look at him. AM Omniance: Lucas: Yur... He starts coughing and grabs Yuri's hand, trying to get free from his grip. ...Y... Yu... Smoke rises from his mouth by he can't take a breath to breath. Mandy Lane: She seems unphased by the transformation as she slams into Yuri at full speed tackling Yuri and his brother and causing them to fall over. AM | Edited 5:05:11 AM Arbi: Yuri: He turns invisible instantly and she misses him. Lucas's body moves to the side with him and he reappears, laughing louder. His face almost looks like it's in pain, like he's being forced to laugh. He throws Lucas's body up and grabs his leg in mid-air before flinging him, throwing him with all his strength towards Isaac. Isaac: What? He isn' fast enough to move out of the way and gets knocked down onto the Gazebo. He screams in pain as he breaks his arm from falling down so hard. AM Omniance: Lucas: He coughs several times as he struggles to get to his feet. He's practically incapacitate as she grasps at his neck. Mandy Lane: She looks back at Isaac as she hears him scream. Isaac!? AM | Edited 5:11:57 AM Arbi: Yuri: This is what you wanted, wasn't it? He keeps laughing between talking, unable to stop. No more friends. No more family. Just your little boyfriend Isaac to save you. He grabs her before she can run away to check on Isaac. His strength squeezes her arm so hard that it feels like it's going to break. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: A veil of darkness folds over her body, making her more durable than iron. She turns to look back at Yuri. Obviously not. A shadowy figure slams its fist into Yuri's Neck suddenly. AM | Edited 5:17:32 AM Arbi: Yuri: He head twists to the side but her punch doesn't cause him to stumble or move from where he's standing. He slowly starts to laugh again as he turns his head back towards her, letting go of her. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: A second Shadow Mandy is standing there, with glowing green eyes, appearing dark with a blank emotionless stare. Mandy Lane turns and runs for Isaac. Isaac! AM Arbi: Yuri: He turns invisible, his laughter vanishing as he does. Mandy's double is torn apart behind her. AM Omniance: Lucas: He stumbles out of the Gazebo as Mandy runs up to help Isaac. He's still rubbing his neck slightly. Yuri! He walks onto the path. Snap out of it! AM Arbi: The shadowy Mandy is on the ground, something slamming down into its face, causing it to dent inward. If it were able to scream it would've stopped by now. AM | Edited 5:25:36 AM Arbi: Isaac: He has tears going down his face but he shakes his head, wiping his face. No, no...It hurts. As Mandy moves Isaac a little to check on his arm she sees it's completely bending the wrong way. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: We need to get to a phone. She grabs Isaac to help him up. AM | Edited 5:27:20 AM Arbi: Yuri: He reappears as the Shadow Mandy goes motionless, black blood beginning to pour from its face before it vanishes. He slowly looks towards Lucas and walks towards him, still unable to stop laughing. AM Omniance: Lucas: Smoke begins to pour from his mouth. You know I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else. AM Arbi: Yuri: His slowly licks his lips, his tongue covered in blood. K...ill me... He keeps laughing as he walks towards Lucas. AM Omniance: Lucas: He narrows his eyes and leaps forwards slamming his fist into Yuri's chest. At first it doesn't seem like anything happened, but after a moment Yuri feels a massive pain tear through his chest, and in incinerating burn from a heated needle being stabbed into him. AM Arbi: Yuri: He holds his hands out and Lucas stops in mid-air, he feels like his body is behind held up from everything inside him. He shakes his head, knowing Lucas could potentially break the possession. I'm not done yet little bro... He walks past him towards Mandy. AM | Edited 5:37:53 AM Omniance: Lucas: He watches helplessly as Yuri walks passed him, the silver cross that's normally around his neck positioned in between two fingers of his fist. Yuri! Stop! YURI WAKE UP! AM | Edited 5:39:29 AM Arbi: Yuri: He holds his hands towards Mandy and slowly spreads them, Isaac and Mandy stumble away from each other. I want you to suffer for what you did to my brother! He laughs wickedly as he throws Mandy further away from Isaac and he runs up to him. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She lands on the ground and rolls over a few times. Isaac... AM Omniance: Lucas: Yuri! Fight back! I know you can! Yuri! He struggles against the demon's restraint, despite it hurting he's pulling strength from Isaac's agony. AM Arbi: Yuri: He tackles Isaac into the ground and pins him down, causing him to scream in pain. He starts laughing even harder. I'm going to make you watch me kill your boyfriend, Mandy Lane! He starts punching Isaac in the face. AM | Edited 5:43:09 AM Arbi: Isaac: His skin starts to turn grey but as the punches continue the transformation reverts as he passes out. AM Omniance: Lucas: YURI! He uses as much strength as he can and he throws the cross at Yuri, it lands square on his back, between his shoulder blade. SNAP OUT OF IT! AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up immediately and grabs at his back, his laughing begins to sound nervous and quickly turns to painful laughing. He starts to break his own arms to try and reach the cross burning into his back. AM Arbi: Lucas lands down on the ground, possessed Yuri losing control of his blood. AM Omniance: Lucas: As the demon's hold loosens, and he runs up and grabs Yuri, pulling him off of Isaac as he grabs the cross from his back and flips him over. Lucas puts his knees on Yuri's chest and slams the cross into Yuri's side hard enough that it shallowly stabs into his skin and causes a wound. Snap out of it Yuri! He punches the cross into his brother's side again. WAKE UP! He punches him in the side again. Each punch is like a massive spike of incinerating pain that pierces into Yuri, most especially into the very essence of the creature that's controlling him. AM Arbi: Guaricana: He keeps laughing and uses the last of his control to punch Isaac once more before he loses control of Yuri. His laughter fades away. Yuri: His skin changes back to normal almost instantly, a red pulse leaving his body as it does. He just looks up at Lucas with a terrified look, afraid his brother is going to stab him again. AM Omniance: Lucas: Yuri? He grabs his brother's shoulder firmly. AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods and looks towards Isaac, seeing he's passed out. He tries to get up but his side is in so much pain that he falls back down. We need to get out of here... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She slowly gets to her feet, her hair covering most of her face as she glares at them. Lucas: He nods, grabbing Yuri and pulling him to his feet and quickly running for iron gate. Mandy Lane: If... I ever see either of you again... It'll be the last time I see you alive. AM | Edited 6:18:01 AM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly makes it back into the mansion with his brother. He holds onto Lucas as he runs towards the frontdoor, some of his blood dripping down onto the recently cleaned floor of the mansion. AM Omniance: Lucas: He opens the door and they run out into the driveway towards their car. Lucas helps Yuri into the passenger's side before running around and getting into the driver's side. He starts the car. What the hell happened?! He puts it into gear and takes off, putting it into a U-turn in the middle of the street without slowing down and then driving towards the exit. AM | Edited 6:22:37 AM Arbi: Yuri: Someone possessed me... He's holding his hand up to his side, trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't Belxephon...I don't know who it was. He closes his eyes tightly in pain. Fuck, did you have to stab me?...